To inspect transmissions, an image of the inside of a transmission is necessary. To obtain this view, the physical presence of service personnel is usually required at the transmission. To prevent a complicated disassembly of the transmission, endoscopes for examining the interior of the transmission can be manually introduced via inspection openings. This is time-consuming and expensive, in particular for transmissions of wind turbines.
DE 10 2009 032 667 A1 discloses a transmission of a wind turbine, wherein the transmission has a transmission housing. At least one access opening for introducing an implement into the transmission housing is provided on the outside of the transmission housing. At least one guiding means for the implement is provided in the interior of the transmission housing, such that the implement can be moved and/or positioned within the guiding means. Parts of the transmission in the transmission housing are checked and/or attended to by means of the drive implement introduced into the guide. In particular, at least one physical property of a medium, in particular oil, in the transmission housing, or physical properties of components of the transmission, are detected.